Kung Fu Panda Retold
by Master Lone Wolf
Summary: The title speaks for itself. I do not own Kung Fu Panda.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda Retold**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Wow that was awesome!"

"How did you do that?"

"No way!"

A group of people watched as a wolf jumped from one roof to another with extreme velocity. He cleared through rails with a tight squeeze and doing front and back flips. Everyone watched in amazed as this wolf performed these different stunts and dangerous moves. He landed right in front of the crowd and walked off leaving them in shock, but it did not last long as pig came running up.

"Help! Help! There are bandits in the village!" said the pig.

"Someone get the Furious Five!" said a panda who seem to be out breath.

"Those five cannot stop us!" shouted a bandit as the rest rushed towards them. The wolf turned around with a disgusted look.

"Pathetic," said the wolf.

"What did you just say?" said what appears to be the leader.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You did not hear me?" said the wolf as he approaches the bandits. "I said how pathetic." He eyed the bandits as his hands curled up into a fist. The bandits pulled out their knifes, stone hammers, and got into their so called stance.

"Get him!" shouted one of the bandits. They rushed at him all at once, but the wolf made swift movements as he grabbed one bandit and gave him an uppercut. Then he moved to the next one kicking him in the stomach and turning around to punch another in the face. He grabbed the next bandit and chopped him in the throat. The bandit could hardly breath after that. The next bandit was punched in the stomach and then kneed in the face. The wolf grabbed and broke a bandit's arm. The bandits started to retreat from this wolf, but he was still letting out a great deal of pain to these bandits. He threw five punches into a bandit that knock him out in a instant and he was not breaking a sweat. Finally, the Furious Five showed up to see the mess that the wolf left behind him.

"Wow! Did we miss something?" said Mantis.

"Wow! The Furious Five!" shouted the panda. All the villagers ran up to them and said a wolf was the cause of all this mess and said that he took care of the bandits.

"Where is this wolf now?" asked Tigress. As soon as she said that the wolf landed in front of them still delivering blows to a bandit that had passed out. When he finished he turned around to see the Five staring at him.

"Well! What took you so long?" asked the wolf. Tigress gave the wolf a cold glare before turning around and leaving.

"Wow you took all of them down?" asked Viper.

"Who are you?" asked Crane.

"My name is Kiba," he answered. He turned around and departed from them.

"Well, we better get going, Master Oogway is picking the Dragon Warrior," said Monkey.

"Did you say they are picking the Dragon Warrior?" asked a rabbit.

"Yes and everyone is welcome to join!" announced Viper. All of the villagers rushed to their homes to get dressed and headed up to who would be the dragon warrior. All of them were in a hurry expect for Kiba.

"Whoever is the Dragon Warrior better be good or I will have to deal with all of the bandits. For couple years now I have defeated the bandits while they trained for this day." Kiba said to himself. He then notice the same panda that was their when the bandits showed up. He was carrying a noodle soup stand that looks like too much work for him. 'Well I better help out.'

"Oh it's you," said the panda.

"Yeah. Do you need help with that?" asked Kiba.

"Oh yes, thank you. My name is Po," said the panda.

"No problem. I'm Kiba," Kiba replied. Po and Kiba climbed up the thousands stairs to see the one who would be chosen. In about five minutes they were already halfway upstairs.

"Hey Kiba. Who do you think will be chosen to be the Dragon Warrior?" asked Po.

"I don't know. It would probably be Tigress, because she is the leader of the Furious Five. On the other hand, it could be someone random," answered Kiba.

"What do you mean random?" asked Po.

"Well it maybe someone who is just honest and brings peace to others," said Kiba. They finally made it to the top, but Po was heavily panting by that time.

"We made it. Yeah," said Po as he collapsed.

"Well we still have to get inside," said Kiba with a laugh. When Kiba finished his sentence the doors to the palace was closing.

"No!" shouted Po as he try to stop them from closing the door , but failed as he was he ram into it.

"You ok?" asked Kiba. Po simply got up and went to an open window.

"I now present you the Furious Five!" shouted Shifu.

"Awesome its the Furious Five! Oh man Kiba you got to see this!" shouted Po, but he was knock down by Crane's wind as he landed.

"Po," said Kiba as he watches him back up to see Crane.

"Cool... AHHH!" shouted Po as he fell down the stairs. He climbed back up, but Crane was done with his performance. "Oh a peek hole. Hey get out of the way!"

"Calm down Po, it's only the Furious Five," said Kiba.

"Here we go!" said Po as he made a sling shot from a tree. "Woohoo! Aweso... AHHH!" Po smashed into a stand of fireworks.

"Have you gone mad?" asked Kiba out loud. Po did not say anything as he looked at all the fireworks which gave him idea.

"Don't give me that look. I know what you are going to do and if you do it your crazy," said Kiba but nothing was stopping this panda. He grabbed a chair and started to put fireworks on them.

"This should do it," said Po.

"Po! What are you doing?" said a goose that came up from behind.

"Dad! I am done with noodles I want to learn Kung Fu!" said Po as he lit the fuse.

"Why!" asked his father.

"Cause I love KUNG FUUUUUU!" shouted Po as he leaned forward, but nothing happen.

"Come on Po lets forget about this," said Kiba as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ok," said Po, but suddenly the rockets were starting to ignite as Kiba and Po were launched into the air. The audience inside looked up to see the fireworks go off. They did not see Kiba and Po doing flips and twists in the air. Finally the rockets were done and Po and Kiba came down smacking into the floor with so much force that it was felt by everyone. As they gained there conscience an old turtle was pointing at Po.

Po looked around in confusion, "Okay…" he fumbled to explain. "I just want to see who the Dragon Warrior was. And now, I'm, uh, going…Sorry to disturb you all."

"That's nice, now can you get off of me!" shouted Kiba.

"Oh sorry Kiba," Po apologized as he got of Kiba.

A strange smile flickered across Oogway's face. "How interesting," he murmured. Po tried to duck out of the way, but Oogway's claw followed him wherever the panda moved.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" asked Tigress.

"No him," he answered.

"Me," Po said dumbfounded.

"The Dragon Warrior has been chosen!" shouted the turtle.

"What?" shouted the Furious Five, Shifu, Po's father, and Kiba. After an awkward salience, the crowd roar with applauds. Po was then lifted onto a chair and some of the villagers helped out including Kiba. They reached to a long hallway where Po was tossed over and the villagers left expect Kiba.

"Wait I think there is a mistake," said Po as he turned around "Whoa! The Secret Hall Of Warriors!"

"Yeah and..." said Kiba sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me, this is legendary items from the past. Wow!" said Po, "This is the Urn of Whispering Warriors! It's said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army!"

"Really?" asked Kiba.

"Are you done sightseeing?"

"Wow! Did not see that coming," said Kiba.

"Sorry I should have come to you first," said Po.

"My patience is wearing thin."

"Well, it's not like you were going anywhere," said Po

"Turn around."

"Ok," said Po as he faced Shifu, "Hey. Now how do you fit... Master Shifu!" he turned back around and knocked over the urn. Luckily, Kiba slid under the urn to catch it just in time.

"I got it," said Kiba in a sarcastic tone.

Shifu glared at them standing before him. "So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior, hmmmm?" he said sarcastically.

"Urrr…I guess so." Po answered nervously.

The red panda smiled tightly, "Wrong!" he told Po, shaking his head furiously. "You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll!" the teacher pointed to an elaborately carved dragon. In its mouth it clutched a single scroll.

"Cool," said Po.

"The Dragon Scroll!" Po exclaimed, he turned back to Shifu. "So how does this work? Do you have a ladder or trampoline or something so I can get up there?"

Shifu glared at him again, he snickered, "You think it's that easy? That I am just going to hand you the secret to the limitless power?"

"No! I…" Nervous, Po let out his words trail off.

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu," Shifu snapped. "And it's clearly impossible if that one is someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Po echoed uncertainly.

"Yes!" Shifu declared. Slowly, he walked around Po, looking closely at him and poking various body parts with his bamboo flute. He had completely forgotten the existence of Kiba, "You'll never master Kung Fu with this fat butt or those flabby arms!" he scoffed.

Then he eyed Po's stomach, "And that ridiculous belly," he added, smacking him there.

"Hey!" Po protested.

Shifu sniffed him, "Not to mention, your utter disregard for personal hygiene."

"Oh, he had gone too far…" Kiba murmured.

"Now wait a minute!" Po argued, "That's a little uncalled for!"

"Don't stand that close to me," Shifu ordered. "I can smell your bad breath!"

"Listen." Po tried to tell him. "Oogway said that I was the-"

Shifu quickly grabbed one of Po's outstretched fingers and pinched it hard. Po grimaced and gasped, "The Wuxi Finger Hold! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!" he said.

The red panda grinned slyly, "Oh, so you know this hold?"

Po furiously nodded, "It was developed by Master Wuxi in the Third Dynasty, yes!"

"Oh, then you must also know what happens when I flex my pinkie," Shifu went on.

"I know what happens!" Po muttered, whimpering.

"You know what the hardest part of this move is?" Shifu asked. "The hardest part is to cleaning up afterward." He snickered.

"Hey take it easy on him!" shouted Kiba. Shifu just ignored the wolf and only focused on the panada.

"Now listen closely, panda." Shifu snarled at him. "Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise, you're going to wish he hadn't. Are we clear?"

Po nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. We're clear. We're soooooo clear!"

"Good." Shifu let go of Po's finger, finally satisfied. "I can't wait to get started." He said in a tone that made Po and Kiba nervous-very, very nervous.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kiba murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

******Kung Fu Panda Retold**

******Chapter 2**

* * *

When the doors to the Training Hall slid open, inside were all kinds of equipment for working out, including a harrowing obstacle course full of spinning spikes and moving wooden clubs. The Furious Five were also there, training and performing some of the most dazzling kung fu moves that Po had ever seen, probably including Kiba.

Po's jaws dropped when he saw Tigress pulverized a swinging, spiked ball made of wood, sending splinters everywhere. And one of the pieces hit Po's forehead to snap him awake.

"Ouch!" Po cried and quickly caressed his forehead.

However, Shifu didn't care about him, "Let's begin." Shifu calmly said, gesturing to the gauntlet.

"Wait, what?" asked Po as he fire flamed up real high.

Po went wide. "Whoa! Wait! Wait! Wait! Now?" Po asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, now!" Shifu snapped back, "Unless ou think the great Oogwya was wrong, and you're the Dragon Warrior." He teased.

"Oh, well, I—I don't think Po can do all those moves." Kiba stammered, Po sighed of relief to thank Kiba.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" Shifu said smugly, and quickly changed his attitude at Kiba, "And this is none of your concern!" he snapped.

"Uh, yeah," Po tried to explain. "It's just—maybe we can find something more suited to my _level_."

"And what level is that?" Shifu demanded.

"Well, you know," Po said, "I'm not a master yet. But let's start with _zero_, level zero." He suggested.

Shifu then chuckled smugly, "Oh no, there is no such thing as level zero." Shifu retorted.

"Hey!" Kiba spotted a training dummy. It had a friendly looking smile on its face. "Maybe Po can start with that." He suggested.

"That thing?" Shifu scoffed. "We use that for training children! And for propping open the door when it's hot." He explained, a little in disbelief. Then, he added, "But if you insist…"

"I do!" Po said. As he turned toward the dummy, the Furious Five gathered around him to watch the _so-called_ training session.

"Wow!" Po exclaimed in amazement. "Here I am with the famous Furious Five." He looked at them more closely. "You're so much bigger than your action figures! Except for you, Mantis," he added, "you're about the same."

Then Mantis gave him a dark glare, everyone knows how he hates when people talk about his size.

"Go ahead, panda," Shifu said impatiently. "Show us what you can do."

"Um…" Po glanced self-consciously at the Furious Five again. "Are they going to watch?" he asked uneasily, "Or should I just wait until they get back to work?"

"Hit it!" Shifu commanded. "Hit the dummy, panda!"

"I mean, I just ate." Po said, stalling. "So I'm still digesting. You know what that means—my kung fu may not be as good as usual." He was trying to make an excuse.

"Just hit it!" Shifu repeated.

Po took a deep breath. "All right," he murmured. He danced around the dummy, pretending it was a bad guy and trying to tune out the fact that six kung fu experts were watching his every move. Not to mention that Kiba was watching too.

"Whatcha got, buddy?" he said in the dummy's face. "You got nothing because I've got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder! I'm coming at you with the crazy feet. My feet are a blur. I'm a blur," Po went on as he danced in place. "You've never seen panda bear style, you've only seen praying mantis! Or a monkey style! Or a slid-snake-"

Shifu had enough as he demanded, "Would you hit it?" he tried to be polite.

Finally, Po stopped his dancing feet, "All right, all right." He replied.

He hit the dummy lightly, and it rocked back into place. However, it didn't impress anyone.

"Good," Shifu told him. "Why don't you try again? A little harder this time." He requested.

Po then obeyed as he punched the dummy again, this time knocking it all way backward. He turned back to Shifu, a proud look on this face. "How's that—" he started to ask.

_**WHAP!**_

Just then, the dummy swung back and smacked Po hard. Dazed, Po tripped and stumbled his way through the obstacle course. When Kiba wanted to jump over there to save him, Shifu immediately stopped him by his rising palms.

"I thought I told you, this is none of your concern." He stated coldly.

Kiba gritted his teeth and backed away a little and watched the scene with Shifu and the Furious Five, who were half amused and half disgusted. They had never seen a demonstration like the one being put on by this enormous, bumbling panda.

"Po! Look out!" Kiba cried as a warning.

"What—" but it was too late.

A spiky tethered ball slammed into Po, sending him flying into the jade turtle exercise bowl that rattled him around.

"This will be easier than I thought," Shifu remarked to the Furious Five and Sora them. "The panda will be gone in no time."

"Oh yea, how can you be so sure?" Kiba snapped as he glared at Shifu.

"What does that mean?" Shifu asked as he glared back.

Before Kiba could answer, the jade turtle exercise bowl had Po spilling out, and he stumbled into an army of spinning wooden clubs that were studded with metal points. "Ow! Oooh! I think I…_Ooof_!" the last club slammed into his tenders, _**hard**_.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Po gasped.

Not only him actually, all the males, except Shifu, could feel what sort of pain he was suffering when a club hit on your painful place. Especially for males, if you know what I mean. Kiba tightened his eyes and covered his important place by his paws, "Ooohh! That's definitely, really, got to hurt! I don't know how you guys suffer?" he claimed.

Back to Po, he reached out to grab a pole, so he could pull himself up to his feet. That was a mistake actually. Immediately, it spun him around, and let Po got pummeled all over…_again_.

When Po emerged out the other side, battered and bruised, he then found himself standing on a floor covered with small tubes that shot out bursts of flames. "Yikes!" Po cried, feeling his feet get singed. He hopped across, trying to blow out the flames.

As they watched the _firework_ scene that Po created, everyone couldn't help but to avoid those bright flash lights of flames. With a last strike, the last flame was the biggest as it sent Po up in the air and made the ground trembled after he fallen on the ground.

"That's new." Crane calmly commented.

"I'm following you." Viper agreed.

"P-hew! Smells like a burnt panda corpse!" Monkey declared.

"Is he dead?" Mantis asked.

Finally, Po had managed to crawl over to a side part of the room, where is friends, idols and kung fu master were standing. He looked up at Shifu, who'd been watching Po's 'workout' with a look of astonishment on his face.

"So," Po wanted to know," how did I do?"

"You did…_very well_, Po." Kiba tried not to make him too upset.

"Pathetic." Tigress cold-bloodily shot.

The wolf's eyes went wide on her, that was too honest and harsh! Couldn't she can make an easy encouragement for their new teammate! But Po didn't mind of her as he kept staring at Shifu.

Shifu stared at him for a full minute before answering. "Thanks to you, panda, there is now a level zero." He said and blew out the small flame that on Po's top head. And then they called it a day, the longest day they had ever been.

After witnessed the amazing training demonstration of that_ legendary Dragon Warrior_, they walked back to the bunkhouse, which was perched on a hill near the Training Hall. None of them could believe what they'd seen and heard today.

"I can't believe it." Monkey first one to speak.

"No doubt of that." Crane agreed.

"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking, the poor guy will get himself killed!" Viper claimed, worriedly.

"He is so _mighty_! The Dragon Warrior," Crane began to talk a little exaggerate, "Fell out of the sky in a ball of fire!" he blurted out.

"When he walks, the very ground shakes." Mantis added, teasingly.

"We've waited a thousand years for the ultimate kung fu warrior," Tigress moaned. "And when we think, that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew kung fu."

"Yea, or one who could even touch his toes." Crane put in.

"Or even see his toes." Monkey added with sneer. And they burst out of laughter along the way.

As Po trailed along after them, since he overheard every word they were saying about him. By the time they reached the bunk house, he hung back, too embarrassed to follow them inside. But when they approached to the entrance, they saw Kiba.

"Hey, guys." Kiba greeted.

Although, the Furious Five weren't in the mood. Tigress asked first, arms crossed underneath her hips, "It's in the middle of night, so why _are you_ here?" she asked.

"What's in it for you," Kiba snapped as he walked past Tigress. Tigress just glared at the wolf.

"Po are you alright?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sore," said Po as he looked at the ground.

"Don't listen to those jerks," said Kiba. "They're not perfect either. Let's get some sleep."

At last, after 5 minutes, the lights in the bunkhouse went out. "Whew." Po breathed a sigh of relief and then crept up the bunkhouse steps. Unfortunately, as the heavy panda tiptoed through the hallway, the floorboards creaked loudly.

"Sshhh!" Po whispered to Kiba. He just shook his head and sighed.

_**Cre-e-aaak! Chank!**_

This time Po's foot had crashed through the floor. As he tried to recover, he made more loud noises.

_**Squeak-squeak-squeak-THUNK!**_

Po stumbled forward, banging through a bedroom door and landing on his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Crane staring down at him. "Oh, hey," Po fumbled. "You're up!"

"Am now!" Crane replied dryly.

"I was just…uh…Woo! Some day, huh?" Po blurted out.

Crane stared at him again, not saying a word.

"Wheew!" Po blundered on. "That kung fu stuff is hard work! Are your biceps sore?"

Crane glanced at his wing. "I've had a long and rather disappointing day," he answered, scratching his chest. "So I should, yea, probably get to sleep now."

"Yes, of course." Po said.

"Okay, thank you." Crane replied.

When Po started to leave, but he couldn't help but turning back toward Crane to say one more thing. "It's just…aw, man. I'm such a big fan of yours." He confessed.

Crane then smiled politely.

"You guys were totally awesome at the Battle of Weeping River," Po went on. "You were outnumbered one thousand to one, but you didn't stop, man, you just…HI-YAH!" Po performed a series of clumsy-looking kung fu moves-and kicked a hole right through the paper wall.

"Um... Tried to save that for tomorrow," said Kiba as he approached.

From the other side of the wall, Monkey peered through the hole that Po had just made, he scowled at Po.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Po mumbled.

Crane wasn't too happy with him either. "Look, you don't belong here." He told the giant panda. This made Kiba feel angry and was about to chew him out.

Po hung his hand, disappointing. He sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just a big, fat panda. My whole life, I've been nothing but a—"

"No," Crane interrupted. "I meant, you don't belong here, as in this room. It's my room. Property of Crane." He stated. This made Kiba cooled down a bit.

"Oh, okay. Right," Po said, flustered. "I get it. You want to go to sleep."

"Yes." Crane nodded. "Exactly."

"And I'm keeping you up," Po went on. "When we've got lots to do tomorrow. All right, the last thing I'm going to say is, you're awesome. Good night now." Finally, he left the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

Crane let out a deep sigh of relief. Po popped right back into the room. "What was that?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything." Crane replied.

"Oh, okay," Po answered. "All right, then. Good night, sleep well." He shut the door again gently, Crane then secretly covered his face with his wing in annoying.

Out in the hallway, he scolded himself. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did that."

"I've done worst," exclaimed Kiba.

Sighing, he searched along the corridor for an empty bedroom where he could sleep. The floorboards groaned again under his heavy footsteps.

Suddenly, Tigress opened one of the doors and stuck out her head. Po winced when he saw the angry look on her face. "Oh, hey, Master Tigress. I'm sorry if I—" He said, putting on a chirpy voice.

Tigress interjected, "You don't belong here." She snapped.

"Sorry," Po apologized. "I'm, uh, just trying to find an empty room. I'll keep trying."

"No," she paused, and went on, "I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning."

Po looked around nervously, as the rest of the Furious Five stood in their doorways, glowering at him.

"No wonder why you didn't get the Dragon Scroll," Kiba said coldly.

"What did you just say?" asked Tigress with low growl. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Oh, you want me talk slower so you can understand," said Kiba sarcastically.

"That's it!" shouted Tigress as she pulled her fist back.

"Go on ahead and hit me. Let out that anger of yours," said Kiba. He did not move until Tigress punched him in the face. Kiba was still standing from the blow.

"Does that answer your question or do I have to taunt you more," said Kiba. Tigress just stood there trying to figure out what meant by that. "You just let out your anger to an allay. Think what would happen if you did that to the valley." Tigress wide-eyed as she had figured out what he had meant. Tigress went to her door and slammed it shut. The others did the same and Kiba found him an empty room.

Po was still standing in shocked. Po merely in whispered, "Big fan."


	3. Chapter 3

******Kung Fu Panda Retold**

******Chapter 3**

* * *

Later that night Po made his way to a peach tree to get something to eat. Po was upset of what Tigress had told and what Kiba did to back him up. On the other hand Kiba was laying on his mat sleepless.

'I think I went to far on Tigress. Maybe I should apologize for being to harsh.' said Kiba to himself, 'Ah man! I forgot about Po. I better check on him.' Kiba left his room to find Po and check on him. He picked up Po's sent thou it was a pretty bad odor. He walked outside and saw him on the top of hill next to a tree.

"Hey Po. Sorry about what happen earlier," said Kiba.

"Thank you for standing up for me," said Po with a sad voice. He took some peach from the tree and started to eat them. Kiba herd someone coming up from behind.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," a familiar voice called out.

They spun around in unison. Oogway stood nearby, looking at the two with a curious expression.

"Oh, is that what this tree is?" Po mumbled, his mouth stuffed with peaches. "I'm so sorry, I thought this was just a regular peach tree." He defended.

Oogway understood, "I understand," he said and went on. "You eat when you are upset."

"Upset?" Po shook his head. "I'm not upset. Why should I be upset?"

"So why are you upset?" Oogway asked.

A few seconds later, Po sighed. It was no use trying to lie to wise Master Oogway. "I stunk today," Po blurted out. "I probably stunk more than anyone else ever stunk in the history of kung fu, in the history of China."

"You're probably right," Oogway agreed.

"And the Furious Five, man, you should have seen their faces, they totally hate me!" Po went on.

"Totally," Oogway echoed.

"I mean, how's Shifu ever going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Po asked. "I mean, I'm not like the Five. I've got no claws, no wings, no venom. Even Mantis has those…" he then imitated the insect's front legs. "Thingies in front." Po sighed. "Maybe I should just quit now and go back to making noodles."

"Po, this maybe the chance to change your life for the better. Look at me, I was once a bandit who did not like himself. So I started learning Parkour and freestyle-fighting," said Kiba with a serious look. "And now I get to learn Kung Fu. All I'm saying is that this is your destiny Po."

Oogway merely nodded and smiled, "Quit, don't quit." They have turned their face to the wise tortoise, "Noodles, don't noodles. You're too concern what happened and what will be."

"There is a saying," Oogway replied. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present."

At that, Oogway reached out and whacked the tree with his staff. A peach fell from the tree, landing right in Po's open paw. And then he left, leaving them alone to think.

"Ok I will have to admit that was awesome," said Kiba.

"I think I know what he means now," said Po. "Hey Kiba, do want you to get up early for training?"

"Now that's the spirit. How about 4:00 a.m., will that work?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah that will work. Let's get some sleep," said Po.

Early the next morning, a gong sounded outside the Jade Palace bunkhouse. The Furious Five quickly gathered at the entrance to the training hall. "Good morning, Master." They greeted simultaneously.

Shifu nodded and stepped up to them. And then he found that someone was missing, "Panda? PANDA!" he roared and swung the door opened, "WAKE UP!" and in a moment he stared at the view, the room was empty.

He snickered slightly and finally got what he wanted, Po was gone.

"He's gone." He announced.

"His room is empty?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, Tigress. The panda is gone and that proves that he's not the Dragon Warrior." Shifu claimed.

"And he wasn't at breakfast." Monkey put in.

"Hmmm," Shifu said, looking pleased. "Then I really have to tell Master Oogway the unfortunate news."

Same situation at the guestroom, Kiba was also gone. "Seems like our guest has left too." Shifu announced.

"Master, don't you think we're going too hard on them last night?" Viper asked, worriedly.

"Do not blame yourselves," Shifu said smugly. "If the panda were the true Dragon Warrior, he would not have quit."

"Really?" said a familiar voice behind their back, when they glanced over their shoulders. Kiba was standing there, munching a peach! "Cause I don't think so." He firmly said, full of confidence.

"What do you mean?" Monkey asked, gave him a frown.

Kiba didn't response instead gave a shrug, and laid an eyesight on the door of the training hall. Shifu was hesitated a bit, as he pushed the door and they entered the training hall courtyard. Shifu let out a startled gasp, and so did his students.

Po straddled two sawhorses, his legs spread wide apart in an awkward-looking split. Kiba slapped his face in embarrassment. They wanted to impress, not embarrassing.

"What are you doing here?" Shifu demanded.

"Ah, good morning, Master!" Po replied and gave a quick salute to him. "I thought we could warm up a little."

Shifu eyed Po more closely. "He's stuck." He snapped, kept half-eyed at him.

"Wha?" Po asked again, if he heard right.

"He means, ur…I mean, you're stuck in that position, aren't you?" Kiba asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Stuck!" Po echoed, giving a little laugh. "Yes." He admitted a second later. "I'm stuck." That made Kiba wanting to hit himself on the wall hard.

But the huge panda didn't budge. Embarrassed, Po flushed. "Hey, if you could just…Maybe on here, we can do it together. One, two…"

However, Crane ignored him as he has already pulled him back to his feet.

Po turned to Crane, thanking him. "Hey, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Crane murmured.

"No, really, I—" Po went on. "I appreci—"

"Ever!" Crane cut him off. "Don't ever mention it again." He walked away.

Shifu looked at Po. "You actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night?" He laughed harshly. Quick as lightning, he flung two boards into the air. "It takes years to develop one's flexibility," Instantly, Tigress leaped up and executed a perfect split kick. "And even more years to apply it in combat."

Po and Kiba watched in watched Tigress as she perform the perfect split. Kiba was keeping an eye on her, totally focus on her only. As she landed, the broken chunks of board rained down near Po, knocking him in the head, despite he didn't feel any pain.

"That was amazing!" Po exclaimed, grabbing a piece of the board as a souvenir. Although Tigress tried to ignore him again as she just jumped him and walked back to her group.

However, Shifu has a sharp-eye as he roared, "PUT THAT DOWN! The only thing we collect in here as a souvenir, our bloodily knuckles and a broken bones!" he seriously claimed.

Po seemed to be excited about this, "Yea!" he cheered. "Excellent." He stated.

Shifu then raise a frown and a smirk on his face, "Let's get started. There is only one way to learn how to fight, and that is to fight." He looked at Kiba, "You could leave or stay to watch if you want to." He said.

"Alright, this should be some fun!" said Kiba as he started to stretch.

After 10 minutes, when the Furious Five and Kiba were beside the arena, Viper was the first to face her battle with the _Dragon Warrior_.

"First, Master Viper is your opponent." Shifu declared.

Viper squared up with Po. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready," Po replied, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Before he could make an action, Viper swiftly lashed her tail around Po and wrenched his arms back. Po flew into the air, and came crashing back down on his head. Viper gasped, "I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready." She called out.

To everyone's surprise, Po sat up, grinning widely. "That was awesome!" he declared. "Let's do it again!"

"Hmmm... Very well, Kiba since you are a guest who do you wish to spar?" asked Shifu.

Kiba looked at the Furious Five, and grinned. "Well, I take the most difficult challenge." Kiba said slowly. "How about it Tigress?"

The Furious Five looked at one another except Tigress. "Very well, any last words."

"Yeah! Don't go dying on me," said Kiba with a grin.

"Begin!" shouted Shifu.

Tigress did not waste time as she lunged toward Kiba. Kiba was ready for this as he started to block her attacks. This made Tigress in rage as she started to pick up speed. She did not want to disappoint Shifu and to the rest of the Furious Five because she was the leader and this would ruin her reputation. Then Kiba jumped over and took the chance and went for a low swipe-kick. It was a direct hit but Tigress swiped her tail and caught his foot knocking him down. Both of them jumped back up on their feet and was at it again. Kiba went to the offensive and started to the throw punches at her. With quick speed Tigress grabbed his arm but Kiba grabbed her and slung her to his side both landing on the ground but with Kiba on top.

"GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Tigress.

"Not until you say uncle," said Kiba with a laugh. Tigress just growled at him as he kept her pinned. "Before we continue can I say something."

"What!" shouted Tigress giving Kiba a cold stir.

"I'm sorry for what I said early, I was to harsh, but you got to understand that you need to to treat the people in the Valley of Peace with some respect including Po," said Kiba. "Give the poor guy a chance, let him proof himself that he is the Dragon Warrior."

"Fine," growled Tigress.

"Alright, let's continue," said Kiba as he released her and did a back-flip to get some distance. Tigress charged at Kiba with very high speeds as Kiba was dodging every attack that came his way. Kiba tried to do another swipe-kick, but Tigress saw this coming and jumped over him and kicked him in the back.

"Oof. I see you learn quick, but I'm a freestyle fighter I still have few tricks left," said Kiba. 'Lets see here, I got the sun on my side... That's it!' He figured out his next move as he jumped in the air where the sun faced into Tigress's eyes.

"What!" said Tigress in surprised tone. Kiba came spinning towards her. Kiba used both of his feet to knock her hands out of the way for a clear hit. His next attack was not suspected as he perform one of Tigress's moves as he clamp his palms together and made a direct hit to the chest knocking the wind out of her.

"Umm... Did I win?" asked Kiba as he turned to Shifu, but he shook his head. Kiba turned back to Tigress to meet a fist in his face.

"Nope! I win," said Tigress as she walked away. Po ran over to Kiba to check on him.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Po.

"Hey uncle. I think she likes me," said Kiba in a drunken kind of a way as then passed out.

"Po take him to his room we will begin again tomorrow for more hard training," said Master Shifu. Po took Kiba to his room as he was knocked out completely, but the rest still trained a little longer except for Mantis and Viper.


	4. Chapter 4

******Kung Fu Panda Retold**

******Chapter 4**

* * *

That night, after all the training—and bruising—he'd done, Po was sore, _really_ sore. Mantis was trying to relieve the panda's pain with acupuncture.

"…Eeee…" Po said, grimacing as Mantis inserted another needle through his skin. "I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel _better_, Mantis."

"Sorry," Mantis said, holding up a handful of needles. "It's just not easy finding nerve points under all your-"

"Fat?" Po finished for him.

"Fur," Mantis stated. "I was going to say fur. Honest."

"Sure you were." Po said skeptically.

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size?" Mantis went on. "I mean, look at me!"

Po tried to glance over his shoulder to look for the Praying Mantis, but he was on another shoulder. "I'm over here." He said, and stabbed another needle on his other-side shoulder, caused Po screamed.

"AA-HOOO!" he cried in pain.

"Maybe you should take a look at this, again." Viper said, left up a little higher the picture of the, well, _that_ picture.

"Ohhh, okay." Mantis replied and went back to his work.

As Po's merely ticklish screaming and crying, had distracted Monkey's meditation and Crane's occupied calligraphy.

"Hey, how's it going? I could hear your crying and screaming down the hallway." Kiba greeted as he walked in.

"How are you feeling?" asked Viper.

"Much better now," answered Kiba. "How about you Po?"

"Great, except my back still a bit sore." Po grumbled.

Kiba took a peek behind Po's back and gasped, "Dang, your back is full of-" before he blurted out, Mantis covered his mouth.

"What? What's wrong with my back?" Po nervously asked.

"Nothing." Mantis quickly snapped, hid his fear.

Kiba then thought about this afternoon training, all about the cruel and harsh words against Po. "So what is Maser Shifu's problem?" he asked.

As Mantis inserted another acupuncture needle, Po cut in, "I know he's trying to inspire me at all, but if I didn't know him any better, I'd say he's trying to get rid of me." He chuckled, and Mantis exchanged a look with Viper and Kiba.

"I know he can seem kind of heartless." Mantis said, inserted another needle that made Po cried.

"But he's not always like that." He added.

"According to the legend," Viper chimed in, "there once was a time when Shifu actually used to smile."

"No." Po and Kiba shook their head simultaneously. They couldn't believe or picture that at all.

"Yes." Viper replied, "But there was before…" her words trailed off.

"Before what?" Po asked curiously.

Tigress had been listening from outside the door. "Before Tai Lung," she said, stepping into the room.

"Um, hey." Crane cleared his throat. "We're not really supposed to talk about that." He reminded her.

"Well, if he or Kiba are going to stay here," Tigress shot back, "they should know."

"What's to know?" Kiba asked.

"Guys, guys," Po stopped the situation. "I know about Tai Lung, he was a student, the first one who mastered thousands scrolls of kung fu," at first he went well, but when tigress got closer to him, he became talk in whimper, "and he turned bad, and now he's in jail. What's to know?" he repeated.

Tigress leaned in toward Po, making him nervous. "He wasn't just a student. Shifu found him as a cub, and raised him as his son. And when the boy showed the talent in kung fu, he trained him."

Po and Kiba listened carefully as Tigress went on. "He believed in him, he told him he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Tai Lung."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"He wanted the Dragon Scroll." She explained. "He wanted to know the secret to limitless power. But it wasn't meant to be as Oogway saw darkness in his heart. Outrage, Tai lung was driven mad by desire. He tried to take the scroll by force, not caring what, or whom, he destroyed. Shifu knew he had to stop and destroy what he created. _But how could he?_" Tigress added the last words softly.

She closed her eyes, remembering the story of how Shifu had tried to deliver a kick to Tai Lung, to prevent him from stealing the scroll. "When Shifu saw the wounded look on Tai Lung's face," she went on, "he couldn't help himself. He stopped short. That was a mistake, Tai Lung instantly countered with a devastating strike and broke Shifu's leg."

"Unbelievable." Kiba commented.

"It was," Tigress replied. "Luckily, Oogway was there, too. When Tai Lung reached for the Dragon Scroll again, Oogway stopped with strikes at his pressure points. Shifu loved Tai Lung like he'd never loved anyone before," Tigress commented. "Or since." She added, thinking about how often Shifu had corrected her when she was younger. In his eyes, she would never match the talent shown by Tai Lung.

A silence fell over the room.

"And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the _true_ Dragon Warrior," she added bitterly. "And he's stuck with you—a big, fat, dumb panda who treats the whole thing like a joke."

Just then, Po made a goofy face. _"DOIIIIIIEEEEEEEE," _he said.

Everyone was eye-widened in awestricken and sarcastically. Tigress had had enough of his silliness. "Oh, that's it!" she snapped. "Stop acting like a fool!"

Before she gave the panda a slap on his face,Kiba jumped in front of her grabbing her hand, then Mantis popped out from behind Po. "Wait, my fault!" he explained quickly. "I'm actually tweaked his facial nerve. He is not making the face on purpose."

At that moment, Po fell his face first to the floor, his back still filled with acupuncture needles.

"And maybe I have also stopped his heart." Mantis murmured, poking Po's forehead.

After a while they got Po back on his feet and told them that he would make dinner.

"So, where are you from?" asked Crane

"Huh?" Kiba was confused by Crane's question. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't live here at the beginning did you," said Tigress.

"Well I did travel a lot, but I was born here," answered Kiba.

"Alright, let's not talk when dinner's serve. Order up!" Po announced as he passed six bowls to his friends an saved one for himself. "Hope you'll like it." He added.

Mantis took a slurp of the soup, "This is really good." he announced.

Po smiled modestly. He sat with Kiba and the Furious Five at a table in the kitchen. He had just served them soup—the noodle soup that his father made at their restaurant. "If you love my Secret Ingredient Soup, then you'd really love my dad's," he told them. "Dad actually knows the secret."

Viper was surprised, "What are you talking about? This is amazing." She commented.

"Whoa, you're really a good cook." Crane commented.

"I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis grumbled.

"This is delicious! I wish you could do this for us everyday." Kiba happily said, swallowing the soup.

"Tigress, you've got to try this." Monkey urged her.

She sat at the other end of the table, poking at a bowl of bland-looking white rice and tofu "It is said that the Dragon Warrior could survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe." She commented, giving Po a meaningful look.

Po though about this, his stomach rumbling. "I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet. And I've got a lot more to do, and, ah, universe juice." He said.

"Po," Mantis began, "you're really good at something. Why aren't you doing that instead of trying something you're-"

"Terrible at?" Kiba finished for him.

"No," Mantis started to deny it. "I was going to say…" Then he nodded. "That's actually what I was going to say." He admitted.

"You really good at cooking," said Kiba.

Po picked up his soup and took a giant gulp. When he lowered the bowl, Monkey let out a snicker.

"What?" Po demanded.

"Oh nothing, _Master Shifu_." Mantis blurted out.

The others burst out laughing. A noodle hung from Po's face, making it look as if he had long whiskers like Shifu. Po laughed, too, and then started imitating the stern kung fu master. "You'll never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!"

The Furious Five and Kiba snickered, egging Po on. "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I've never heard of it!"

Po reached over and grabbed two empty bowls. He held them up like ears. "Work harder, panda! And maybe, someday, you'll have ears like mine." He joked.

Tigress just rolled her eyes at him.

Then, abruptly, the Furious Five all stopped laughing. "What?" Po joked. "My ears are not working for you? I thought these ears were pretty good." He went on. "In fact…"

Monkey cleared his throat. "It's Shifu." He whispered.

"Of course, it's Shifu!" Po replied. "Who else would I be imitating?"

A dead silence met his words, as the Five and Kiba moved their eyes only to a same direction. With a sinking feeling, Po turned around slowly. To his dismay, Shifu stood there, fuming.

"Ohhh! Master Shifu!" Po exclaimed. He quickly slurped up the noodle mustache clinging to his lip and put those two noodle bowls on his chest, made him looked like he had breasts. Then the whole group let out a laugh, except Shifu.

"You think this is funny?" Shifu snarled. "Tai Lung has escaped from prison, and you're acting like children!"

Po was stunned, "What?" he said.

Shifu then turned at Po, "He's looking for the Dragon Scroll, and you're the only one who can stop him!"

Just then, those two noodle bowls had fallen down. Po started to laugh. "Here I am saying you have no sense of humor! I'm going to stop…"

Shifu stared at Po, deadly serious look on his face. Slowly it sank in. Po swallowed hard. "What? You serious? And I have to…" he shook his head vigorously from side to side. "Master Oogway will stop him!" he added desperately. "He did it before, he'll do it again!"

"Oogway cannot!" Shifu replied, "Not anymore." He sadly added.

Suddenly, they gasped and noticing that Shifu was holding Master Oogway's staff.

"Oh no." Viper murmured.

"He's…" Kiba whispered.

"Yes," Shifu went on. "Our only hope…is the Dragon Warrior." He spat out the name.

Just then, Tigress snapped. "The panda?" she said in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes, the panda!" Shifu answered.

Tigress looked pale "Master, please." She started. "Let _us_ stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for!"

"No!" Shifu shook his head. "It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is _his_!" he turned to point at Po, but the panda was gone. Shifu's eyes were widened, blankly. "Where did he go?" he demanded, looked around the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Po had run outside in record time. Despite everything Shifu and Oogway had told him about destiny, there was no way he could defeat a warrior like Tai Lung. The snow leopard would destroy him in seconds.

_**BLAM!**_

With an amazing kung fu leap, Shifu landed in front of Po. Kiba watched from above.

"You cannot leave!" Shifu informed him. "A real warrior never quits!"

"Watch me!" Po retorted. He tried to maneuver around Shifu, but the kung fu master pushed him back.

"Come on!" Po said, groaning. "How am I supposed to beat Tai Lung? I can't even beat you to the stairs!"

"You will defeat him because you are the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu declared.

"You don't believe that," Po said. "You never believe that. From the first moment I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me."

When Po wanted to give another shot to maneuver Shifu, and the red panda swept the giant panda off his feet. "Yes, I was!" he admitted. "But now I want to trust in your master, as I trust in mine!" he said.

Po smacked off Shifu's staff. "You're not my master. And I'm not the Dragon Warrior." He claimed.

"Then why did you stay?" Shifu asked. "You now I've been trying to get rid of you, yet you stayed." He said, looking closely at Po. "You stayed because deep down inside you knew Oogway was right. You believed."

"No, I didn't." Po shot back.

Shifu looked up, surprised, and so as the trio.

"I stayed, I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled, it hurt," he explained. "Especially the bricks!" he went on, "But it could never hurt more than it hurt every day of my life just being me." Po looked down at the valley, "Down there I'm the fat, clumsy panda that everyone laughs at. I don't fit in my father's kitchen. I don't fit between the tables. I don't even fit in my pants!" he paused. "I used to imagine that, somehow, all these tings were for a reason. That there was some destiny for me being so..._me_."

He stole a look a Shifu. "This has been the closet thing I've ever come to finding out. I guess I've leaned that my fate is to be a fat, clumsy panda for the rest of my life."

"No!" Shifu declared. "I can train you. I can change you into the Dragon Warrior and I will."

"How?" Po demanded.

Sifu started to speak, and then stopped. "I don't know." He admitted.

"That's what I thought," Po said. "You can believe all you want, but you can't change me into something I'm not." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Shifu behind.

A few hours later, Tigress paced outside the palace, watching Shifu. He stood in the moonlight under the peach tree, staring off into the darkness. He'd been there for hours, without moving. Tigress could see that her master was deeply worried about Tai Lung's return. _'I can help.' _She thought, making up her mind about something.

"You're going to face him?" asked Kiba from behind.

"Stay out of this!" Tigress demanded.

"I wish i could, but you can't take him on your own," said Kiba, "Let me come with you."

"What! You would get yourself killed," said Tigress. Kiba walked closer to her.

"Well I guess it's worth the risk then," said Kiba.

"Fine, but don't fall behind," Tigress surrendered.

They flew through the air, the landing on a rooftop in the village below. Then Tigess looked back at the palace, panting. "This is what you trained me for." She whispered. They took off, running.

Within minutes, the other four members of the Furious Five were right behind her.

"Tigress!" Viper called.

She kept on going, but they chased after her. "Don't try to stop us!" she yelled.

Then they raced through the village. Crane shouted, "We're not trying to stop you!"

"What?" she cried over her shoulder.

"We're coming with you!" Viper added.

Tigress stopped to wait. And she then saw Monkey gave her a thumb up, "Thank you," she murmured when her friends finally caught up. Together they ran off into the night, ready for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda Retold**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Shifu was sitting the whole night sitting by the Sacred Peach of Heavenly Wisdom. Suddenly, he was sound asleep when loud noises woke him up. He searched in the Training Hall, no one. But the noises were so near hat his ears were twisting. They were coming from inside the bunkhouse.

Shifu headed for the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he could see Po's shadow with the other shadows doing kicks and spins, crying their high-pitched kung fu fighting cry.

"What in the world?" he murmured. It looked as if the panda were performing amazing kung fu stunts as he moved about the room.

When Shifu entered the kitchen, he saw Po doing Kung Fu. Po's mouth was stuffing with huge quantities of food.

Po stopped mid-munch. "What?" he asked with a shrug. "I eat when I'm upset, okay?"

Shifu watched the panda, surprisingly, he grinned a bit. As an idea suddenly forming in his mind. "Oh no, panda," Shifu said eagerly. "There's no need to explain. I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf."

Then Shifu left the room, hiding just outside the doorway. Po quickly made an action. Shifu then waited and wanted to see if his hunch about the panda was correct.

_**KLUMP! KLONK! THUNK!**_

The red panda peeked back into the room—and spotted Po perched on top of the high shelves. He was jamming almond cookies into his mouth as fast as he could.

However, when he saw Shifu, they stopped munching and there was a room of silence. Po looked over at Shifu with a guilty expression. "Don't tell Monkey, okay?" he said.

Shifu was grinning widely. "Look at you!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Po said sadly. "I disgust you."

"No, not at all," Shifu replied quickly. "I just want to know, how did you get up there?" he asked.

Po shrugged, "It's my instinct, I guess. I mean, I—I just wanted to get a cookie, that's all." He answered, popping another one into his mouth.

'Impressive,' Shifu thought after what he heard. "And yet…" Shifu stepped closer, the trio gained a way for him. He was gazing at Po's position. The panda was sitting with his legs stretched out to each side. "You are ten feet off the ground, and you have done a perfect split."

"No. This?" Po shook his head. "This was just…"

_**CRACK!**_

Suddenly, a crack underneath Po's legs has revealed as it was going to beak. But Po still finished his speech, "….an accident." Then he slammed to the floor.

_**THUD!**_

A small earthquake trembled the ground, the trio gathered beside Po and checked if he was okay or not.

The five of them stared at each other for a second, each lost in his own thoughts. Then…Shifu thought of Master Oogway. "There are no accidents," he told Po. "Come with me, panda."

Shifu led Po on a long trek up the mountain. "I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fuey," Po said, panting. He was carrying the whole bag of training stuff. "But…But…" he couldn't say because he was tired.

"But could you at least tell us where're we going?" Po finished.

Although Shifu didn't reply. He just kept walking, moving farther and farther ahead of Po and the trio. When they finally caught up, Shifu was waiting for them beneath a tree. Golden grass swayed in the wind, and nearby was a small pool of water.

Shifu breathed in the morning mist as the gang approached.

"You dragged us all the way out here for a bath?" Po demanded. He dipped a paw into the pool and patted his armpits.

"Panda!" Shifu said sharply, eyes still closed. "We do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"The Pool of Sacred Tears," Po echoed. They then looked around, suddenly knowing just where they were.

Shifu continued, "This is where Oogway unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus," Shifu confirmed. "This is the _**birthplace of kung fu**_."

Po and Shifu stood there for a moment, remembering the great Master Oogway for a moment. Then Shifu leaped onto a rock. "Do you want to learn kung fu?" he asked.

"Yes," Po answered.

Shifu nodded, "Then I am your master!" he declared.

"Okay!" he replied, tears of joy forming in Po's eyes. Finally, Shifu was taking him seriously.

"Don't cry." Shifu warned him.

Po sniffed. "All right," he said, nodding.

Shifu led them to an open field. "Now, listen, panda," he said. "When you focus on kung fu, when you concentrate, you _**stink**_." Shifu honestly said.

"But perhaps that is my fault," Shifu added quickly. "I cannot train you the way I have trained the Furious Five. I now see the way to get through you."

With that, he produced something from behind his back—a bowl of steaming hot dumplings.

Po's eyes lit up. "Oh, awesome! I'm so hungry!" he said.

Shifu laughed. "Good. When you have been trained, you may eat," he said, eating one dumpling. "Now let's begin."

Watching Shifu walked away with his favourite dumplings away, Po's jaws was dropped.

All day long, Shifu trained Po with all sort of exercises: deep breathing, push-ups, sit-ups, climbing and more, all while holding a bowl of food just out Po's reach.

Finally, Shifu set a bowl of dumplings on a boulder. "After you, panda." Shifu said, gesturing toward the bowl.

Po, on the other hand, his training was almost completed. But right no, he hesitated. He stopped short, suspicious. "Just like that?" he asked the teacher. "I don't have to do any more sit-ups? Or take a ten-mile hike?"

"I vowed to train you," Shifu told him, slipped his eyes at him, frustrating. Then he turned at Po, "And you have been trained you are free to eat."

Po grabbed one of the dumplings with his chopsticks.

"Enjoy," Shifu said, nodding.

Po raised the dumpling to his mouth, still hesitating just a little.

_**WHOOSH!**_

Just as he was about to eat it, Shifu snatched it away.

"Hey!" the Po cried, as Shifu swallowed the dumpling.

"I said, you are free to eat," Shifu replied. "Have a dumpling."

He reached for another one—and Shifu leaped across the table and kicked them into the air.

"Hey!" Po cried again.

Shifu ate it again, making the him scowl.

"You are free to eat!" Shifu declared.

Now he was mad. "Am I?" Po demanded.

"Are you?" Shifu challenged him.

Po first slammed the table and sent the bowl of dumplings soaring into air. As the dumplings rained down, Shifu leaped into the air and gobbled all of them, except for one.

Moving skilfully with newfound agility and speed, Po finally managed to get the last dumpling. But instead of eating it himself, Po tossed the dumpling into Shifu's open hand.

"I'm not hungry…" Po said, smiled confidently. Smiling, as his training has finally paid off,"Master."

_**Meanwhile**_

Meanwhile, Tai Lung raced toward a rope bridge that stretched between two towering mountain peaks and over a body of water below. Halfway across, he paused. The Valley of Peace lay in the distance.

'I have reached my destination,' Tai Lung thought triumphantly.

Just then, the Furious Five appeared on the other side of the bridge.

Tai Lung roared in fury. Oh, how he could need some stretching before his battle.

Then he could hear a shout from Tigress, "Cut the bridge!" Tigress called out.

Te other slashed the ropes that held bridge to the mountain; first Viper, then Crane, Monkey and Mantis. Tai Lung had almost made it across when Tigress sliced the final rope. Then she leaped toward the snow leopard. Her claws extended.

The two feline warriors tumbled toward the middle of the rope bridge as it began to fall into the canyon below.

The other four members of the Furious Five grabbed the support ropes and held on tightly. Tai Lung growled at Tigress, more like teased at her. "Where's the Dragon Warrior?" he asked.

Tigress stepped closer. "How do you know you're not looking at her?" she shot back.

Tai Lung then burst out laughter, "You have forgot, I was there when you were a cub. Are you his favorite now?" he said with a sneer. "You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you are!" he added with a roar.

"How can you be so sure Tai Lung!" shouted Kiba as he walked on the brige and stood next to Tigress

"What do you mean?" asked Ti Lung.

"You have been in prison for a long time and you havn't met the Dragon Warrior," said Kiba "So what makes you so sure that I'm not the Dragon Warrior." Kiba staired at Ti Lung hoping his plan would work.

"You don't even look like the type to be the Dragon Warrior," said Ti Lung.

"So you already know about Po?" asked Monkey.

"So that's his name!" Tai Lung declared. "Po…Finally, I'll face a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!"

At that, Tigress had had enough as she charged. Tai Lung reacted quickly, fighting back with a spectacular block and then a series of powerful strikes and kicks. Within minutes, a section of the bridge was wrapped around Tigress's neck.

"Go! Help Tigress!" Mantis told Viper, Crane andd Kiba. "Monkey and I can hold up the bridge!"

Viper slithered toward Tai Lung, while Crane and Kiba helped to free Tigress from nearly falling off the bridge and into the deep canyon. Viper wrapped herself around Tai Lung's arm, she used his own paw to punch the snow leopard again and again. "Let's how you like it!" she said, kept on punching.

Tai Lung fought back. He caught Viper in a hold and circled his paws around her throat. "Monkey!" she said in a choked voice. "Help me!"

Monkey was still helping Mantis hold up the rope bridge. "Go!" Mantis urged him. Eventually, Monkey handed him the rope and ran to help the green tree viper.

Just when Mantis caught all of the rope bridge all at once, he then realized he had made a HUGE mistake. "What was I thinking!?" he cursed himself, as the weight four of the Five, Kiba and Tai Lung were too much for a little praying mantis.

Monkey leaped into the action, swiftly kicking Tai Lung in the chest. Tigress came at Tai Lung again, but he sent her crashing through the slats of the bridge. In a flash Tai Lung was running toward them again on a single strand of rope.

"Mantis!" Tigress yelled as a single.

Mantis reacted by whipping his end of the rope had, sending a section of rope shooting toward Tai Lung. As the rope swirled around Tai Lung, the Five and Kiba spotted their chance.

"NOW!" Tigress shouted.

The Five and Kiba all let out a loud roar. Then, all together, they went after Tai Lung, pounding him with fierce kicks and punches. Monkey first gave him his best kicks on his Tai Lung, then Viper slithered through Monkey's arm and whipped Tai Lung's face. Crane then cut a spare rope and kicked the leopard in the mid-air and swirled him to tie him. Finally, Tigress and Kiba delivered him their painful fist as pain as she could give, then they slashed the rope between them.

Tai Lung plummeted into the canyon below, dropping down…down…and then finally disappearing into the mist.

Mantis whipped his end of the rope, returning his friends safely to the mountain. The Furious Five and Kiba looked at one another as they gasped for breath. They'd done it! They had stopped Tai Lung before he could near the Valley of Peace with his fearsome army!

Suddenly, something caught in Tigress's eyes as her eyes went wide. The other end of the rope bridge was now rapidly circling the far mountain peak. That meant….

"Tai Lung!" she cried.

With a crash, the snow leopard stood before them again! Tai Lung smirked at the Five and Kiba, who were shuddering in fear, horride and helpless.

"Shifu taught you well," he said ominously. He jabbed a finger at Monkey, instantly paralyzing him. "But he didn't teach him everything…" with those words and a few second, he had smacked, kicked, punched, whipped and defeated the Furious Five and Kiba. Crane and Kiba were left from the beating. Crane gather the others and was in the air. Kiba dodge an oncoming attck by Ti Lung, then giving a big blow to the stomach and started to retreat with Crane.

After retreating for a few minuetes Kiba stopped. "What are you doing?" asked Crane.

"I am going buy you some time!" shouted Kiba.

"Are you crazy?!" Crane shouted back.

"No! Just get them to safety Crane. I'm going to buy Po some time. It has been an honnor to fight along with you, the Furious Five." awnsered Kiba. Crane, giving a nod, headed back to the Jaded Palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Panda Retold**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kiba waited as Tai Lung started to approach him. 'I got to hold him as long as I can for Po.' Kiba said to himself. He needed to find a style of fighting that would give him a chance to hold off Tai Lung until Po was ready to accept the scroll.

"It has seemed that your so-called Furious Five has left you behind to perish," said Tai Lung.

"They did not banded me, I chose to stay behind Tai Lung!" shouted Kiba, "Your fight is with me."

"Strong words that come from a former bandit," Tai Lung announced. This got Kiba off guard.

"What?! How do you know me?" asked Kiba.

"Don't you remember that you and your partners tried to form alliance with other leaders. You and I are the same. We want power that belongs to us." answered Tai Lung.

"I am nothing like you. I have given up my old life and started a new," replied Kiba as he got into his stance.

"This battle will be your last, Kiba the youngest general of the wolves," said Tai Lung.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kiba as he went full charge towards Tai Lung. Kiba tried to jump kick, but Tai Lung caught him in mid-air and slung to the ground with powerful force. Kiba then backfliped back up than started to throw punches at Tai Lung. Ti Lung was blocking every punch with ease. Kiba went for the swipe kick, but Tai Lung was too quick as he jumped over Kiba and kicked him in the back.

"You have gotten weaker the last time I saw you," said Tai Lung. Kiba was getting furious as he got back up and charged at him again. Tai Lung than went full attack as he let out a barrage of punches. Kiba was blocking the best he could do, but Tai Lung's speed was still to fast. Tai Lung landed a perfect kick to the head knocking Kiba few feet away from him. "You are a fool to fight against me," Tai Lung said.

"Maybe I am," said Kiba as he got up slowly, "but I will not allow to harm my friends." Once more, Kiba started to charge at him throwing punches as fast as he could deliver. Ti Lung was still dodging him without a sweat. Finally Ti Lung delivered a massive punch to the jaw of Kiba making him land hard on the ground.

"You a mer weakling. Maybe that tiger would last longer," Tai Lung said with an evil laugh. With a flash of a second, Tai Lung was not laughing as strong grip around his throat.

"Over my dead body!" shouted Kiba as he delivered a deadly punch between Tai Lung's eyes. Kiba, with a quick thinking, landed a jump side kick to the temple of Tai Lung. Then he followed it up with a swipe kick to the legs knocking Tai Lung to the ground. He went all out brawl as he jumped on Tai Lung and land twenty strong punches to the his head. Tai Lung threw Kiba off of him and got back on his feet. Tai Lung began to lunge at Kiba but to his surprise he blocked everything he threw at him. Kiba found a opening and landed a uppercut knocking him a couple feet in the air. Tai Lung extended his arms out and did a backflip away from Kiba.

"Enough of this!" shouted Tai Lung as he launched Kiba in the air with a major kick to the chest. While in the air, Kiba did not have time to react as Tai Lung preformed a downward kick making Kiba with extreme force. Tai Lung followed it with a spiral dive punch creating a huge crater.

"Like I said before, you are weak," said Tai Lung as he left the creater.

'Po, Tigress, and the others, I have failed all of you,' Kiba said to himself before he became unconccenions.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Shifu and Po walk through the palace courtyard. Po has an easy spring in his step. "You have done well, Panda," said Shifu.

"Done well? Done well?! I've done awesome!" shouted Po with enthusiasm. He swings his belly around and knocks Shifu off balance. Shifu staggers back, regaining his dignity.

"The mark of a true hero is humility," said Shifu,"But yes...you have done..." He punches him in the arm. "Awesome!" Po smiles at him. As they laugh, an indistinct figure appears in the clouds behind them. It was Crane! Crane carries the five to the palace grounds, crashing in a heap.

"Huh? Guys? Guys!" Po shouted as he throws his backpack aside and runs over to them. They're dead? No, they're breathing! They're asleep?! No, their eyes are open."

Crane struggles to lift his head. "We were no match for his nerve attack," said Crane as his head collapses to the ground.

"He has gotten stronger," Shifu announced.

"Who? Tai Lung? Stronger?" asked Po.

Shifu starts freeing the Five. First Viper, then Mantis, then Monkey releases suddenly from his paralysis. "He's too fast!" shouted Monkey and delivering a Kung Fu punch to Po's head and then slowly realizes where he is. "Sorry, Po."

Shifu kneels before Tigress and works to free her. "I thought we could stop him," said Tigress

"He could have killed you," said Shifu.

"Why didn't he?" Mantis asked.

"So you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts. But it won't work!" Shifu anwsered.

"Uh, it might, I mean, a little. I'm a little.." said Po.

"Wait! Where is Kiba?" asked Tigress.

"He... um... stayed behind to try to buy us some time," Crane said in a sad tone. All was in shock to hear that the wolf was staying behind to buy them some time.

"What?! He can't take on Tai Lung all by himself! Master let me go back there!" Tigress demanded.

"No! I'm sorry but the people here need to be evacted. You must defeat him, panda." said Shifu.

"Are you kidding? They're five masters and Kiba was with them. I'm just one me.

"But you will have the one thing that no one else does." said Shifu as he led all of them to the Hall of Warriors. All of them looked up at the Dragon Scroll. Po looks up at the Scroll and back at Shifu.

"You really believe I'm ready?" asked Po.

"You are, Po." his master anwsered. Oogway's staff hangs in a rack surrounded by candles. As Po and The Five stand by, Shifu carries the staff over to the reflecting pool. Shifu bows his head, then, eyes still closed, he raises the staff up above his head. Po and the others watch, expectantly. The peach blossom petals rise in a flickering, spinning cloud up from the pool. The gentle tornado rises up around the ceiling carving that holds the Dragon Scroll. The petals loosen the scroll from the dragon's mouth and it falls. At the last second, Shifu reaches outwith the staff to catch the scroll on the end of it. He turns to Po, holding it out. "Behold. The Dragon Scroll... It is yours."

"Wait, what happens when I read it?" asked Po.

"No one knows, but legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing-beat." said Shifu

"Whoa! Really? That's cool." said Po with execitment.

"Yes. And see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you." Shifu told the panda.

"Wow! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a quadruple back flip? Will I have invisibility..." asked Po losing his focus.

"Focus. Focus." said Shifu

"Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah." said Po

"Read it, Po, and fulfill your destiny. Read it and become... the Dragon Warrior!" said Shifu.

"Whooaa! said Po as he takes a deep breath. Then he grasps the tube and tries to pull the top off it. It doesn't budge. He strains at it. "It's impossible to open." He strains again. He tries to bite it off. "Come on baby. Come on now..." Shifu sighs and holds out his hand. Po passes him the tube. Shifu pops the end off effortlessly and passes it back to Po. "Thank you. I probably loosened itup for you though... Okay, here goes." He glances at the Five. They look on in awe. Monkey gives him the `thumbs up.' Po starts to unroll the scroll, the golden light bathing his face. Across the scroll we see Shifu, excited that he is witness to history... On Po's face as he finishes opening the scroll. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shifu looks concerned. The Five look concerned. Po looks utterly terrified. "It's blank!"

"What?" asked Shifu.

"Here! Look!" said Po as he tries to show Shifu the scroll. Shifu covers his eyes and turns his head away.

"No! I am forbidden to look upon..." said Shifu but he can't help himself. He takes a peek. Then he grabs it off from Po. He turns it around, then upside down. He closes it and opens it again, astonished. "Blank? I don't...I don't understand." Shifu turns away, contemplative. What can this mean?

"Okay. So like, Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all?" Po asked with sarcasm.

"No. Oogway was wiser than us all." said Shifu. Po sits heavily on the floor, dejected.

"Oh, come on! Face it. He picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" said Po with discourage.

"But who will stop Tai Lung? Master I still would like to go search for Kiba," Tigress requested.

"He'll destroy everything...and everyone." said Crane. Shifu puts the scroll back in its container and seals it. He looks oddly calm as he turns around.

"No, evacuate the Valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage. The villagers are out top priority," said Shifu.

"What about you master?" asked Tigress.

"I will fight him," said Shifu.

"What?" asked Po.

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape." Shifu answered.

"But Shifu, he'll kill you," said Po.

"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake." said Shifu. The Five and Po look devastated. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master." Shifu bows to them and turns away. Po is heartbroken. Crane steps forward and kindly puts a wing around Po, pulling away. Po resists for a moment, then lets the Five lead him off.

The Five arrive at the base of the stairs. "We've got to get them out safely," said Tigress. Monkey picks up a small child.

"Come, little one. Let's find your mama," siad Monkey.

"Viper, gather the southern farmers. Mantis, the north. Crane, light the way." Tigress orders as they split up and begin helping the villagers evacuate. Po is left by himself. He makes his way through the bustling town.

"Look, it's the Dragon Warrior," said one of the locals. Po approaches the Noodle Shop.

"Hey, Dad," said Po.

"Po!" shouted Mr. Ping. Seeing Po, Po's Dad hurries over and wraps his arms around his son. Po bends down to reciprocate the hug, as Po's dad pulls away, having fastened an apron around Po's waist. Good to have you back, son!

"Good to be back," saaid Po with depresion. Po's Dad goes back to packing things up.

"Let's go Po. So, for our next shop, it's time to face it, the future of noodles is dice-cut vegetables, no longer slices," said Mr. Ping as he starts to walk off, unaware that Po isn't following. "Also, I was thinking, maybe this time we'll have a kitchen you can actually stand up in. Hmm? You like that?" He turns and notices that Po hasn't moved. He walks to Po sympathetically. "Po, I'm sorry things didn't work out. It just... wasn't meant to be." Po slumps against the cart. "Po, forget everything else. Your destiny still awaits. We are noodle folk and broth runs deep through our veins."

"I don't know, Dad. Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm actually your son." said Po. Mr. Ping is taken aback.

"Po, I think it's time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago..." said Mr. Ping.

"Okay," said as he listen in to his father. Mr. Ping pauses dramatically.

"The secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup!"said Mr. Ping with excitement. Po, on the other hand, showed less excitement.

"Oh." said Po.

"C'mere! The secret ingredient is... nothing!" said Mr. Ping.

"Huh?" Po asked.

"You heard me. Nothing. There is no secret ingredient!" Mr. Ping repeated.

"Wait wait...it's just plain old noodle soup? You don't add some kind of special sauce or something?" asked Po.

"Don't have to. To make something special, you just have to believe it's special," Mr. Ping answered. Po looks at his father with dawning realization. He picks up the Scroll. For a moment, Po stares at his reflection on the scroll, then he smiles serenely. He gets it now.

"There is no secret ingredient..." Po said to himself. Po turns back to look at the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kung Fu Panda Retold**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

At the top of the stairs, Shifu looks upon the Valley, awaiting his fate. With a gust of wind, Tai Lung appears before him.

"I have come home, Master." said Ti Lung as he bowed to Shifu.

"This is no longer your home. And I am no longer your master." said Shifu as he glares at Tai Lung.

"Yes. You have a new favorite. So where is this...Po? Did I scare him off?" asked Tai Lung.

"This battle is between you and me," answered Shifu.

"So. That is how it's going to be?" asked Tai Lung, "I hope you will last longer than that wolf."

"Grr... That is how it must be," groweled Shifu. They fight at last as Tai Lung punches Shifu clean through the doors of the Jade Palace. Tai Lung enters through the Jade Palace.

"I rotted in jail for twenty years because of your weakness!" shouted Tai Lung.

"Obeying your master is not weakness!" Shifu shouted back.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior! You always knew..." said Tai Lung as he remembered back then. A young Tai Lung looks expectant. Oogway shakes his head. "But when Oogway said otherwise, what did you do? What did you do?!" Tai Lung looks to Shifu who averts his eyes and the past dissolves into the present. "NOTHING!" Shifu takes a Kung Fu stance.

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!" Shifu shouted.

"NOT YOUR FAULT?!" Tai Lung growled back. Enraged, Tai Lung knocks over the Kung Fu artifacts and throws them at Shifu. "WHO FILLED MY HEAD WITH DREAMS?! WHO DROVE ME TO TRAIN UNTIL MY BONES CRACKED?! WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY?!" Shifu dodges each attack.

"It was never my decision to make!" said Shifu. Tai Lung pulls Oogway's staff from the shrine.

"It is now," said Tai Lung. They start to go at it again. Tai Lung pins Shifu down with the staff. "Give me the scroll!"

"I would rather die," said Shifu coldly. They struggle for a beat until finally, the staff splinters into a hundred pieces. Shifu looks back at the pieces and a flutter of peach tree petals fly by. Caught off guard, Shifu gets kicked by Tai Lung into a column. Shifu climbs the column to the rafters. Tai Lung follows and sends them both crashing through the roof. Lightning flash. Grappling in mid-air, Tai Lung gets his hands around Shifu's throat as they crash back through the roof. They kick apart. Shifu crashes to the floor and lands hard. Tai Lung bounces off the wall and throws a lantern to the floor. Flames go everywhere. Tai Lung's arms are aflame as he charges at Shifu.

"All I ever did, I did to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are, Shifu! Tell me! TELL ME!" shouted Tai Lung. A fiery punch sends Shifu skidding across the floor and crashing against the reflecting pool. The flames extinguish and Tai Lung extends his claws.

"I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, I've been proud of you. And it was my pride that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming. What I was turning you into. I'm... sorry." said Shifu weakly. Tai Lung stops in his tracks. Shifu waits to what he will do. Tai Lung's expression goes cold. He grabs Shifu by the throat.

"I don't want your apology. I want my scroll!" Tai Lung demanded. He holds Shifu up to the ceiling. Looking up, Tai Lung bristles when he sees the scroll is missing. "WHAT? WHERE IS IT?!" Tai Lung slams Shifu to the floor.

"Dragon Warrior has taken the scroll halfway across China by now. You will never see that scroll, Tai Lung. Never. Never..." said Shifu as he was being choked. Tai Lung is furious. He roars, ready to strike Shifu.

"Hey!" shouted Po. Tai Lung turns around to find Po standing in the doorway. "Stairs..." Po was breathing hard due to climbing the stairs. Tai Lung casts Shifu aside.

"Who are you?" asked Tai Lung.

"Buddy, I am the Dragon Warrior," answered Po as he exhales hardmom

"You?! Him?! He's a panda," said Tai Lung to Shifu, "You're a panda. What are you gonna do, big guy? Sit on me?"

"Don't tempt me. Haha. No. I'm gonna use this. You want it? Come and get it." said Po as he shows him the Dragon Scroll. From out of nowhere, Tai Lung appears and punches Po across the room, grabbing the scroll knocked from Po's hands.

"Finally!" shouted Tai Lung. Po bounces off a nearby pillar and slams back into Tai Lung, sending him flying into a column. Po puts on a brave face and strikes a pose as Tai Lung recovers and charges. Po turns to run. Tai Lung quickly catches up and they both sail off the Palace steps. Po clings to the scroll as Tai Lung delivers a kick and sends him crashing onto the theater rooftops below. Po rolls down off a tree and uses the recoil to whip back and smash Tai Lung. He briefly skids across the rooftop and comes right back at Po. "That scroll is mine!" Down the Theater steps, Po and Tai Lung grapple for the scroll. Po is oblivious to the effects of crashing down stairs and in slow motion, his voluminous butt presses down on Tai Lung's head. As they crash through the Gateway the scroll is knocked loose. Tai Lung goes for the scroll but Po snatches it away using a noodle lasso. The scroll flies towards him and bounces off his head. Tai Lung leaps for it, but Po grabs his tail and pulls him back down onto a cart which see-saws Po into the air. In mid-air, Po slurps the noodle. Up and over the rooftops, Po lands in a grove of bamboo trees and into a nearby wok shop. The scroll rolls to a stop in the street. As Tai Lung makes his move on the scroll, Po turns the array of overturned woks into a shell game, sliding the woks around to hide the scroll.

"Lightning!" shouted Po. Tai Lung knocks the woks away and exposes the scroll as Po uses his bamboo stilts to block Tai Lung. The leopard swipes out the stilts and brings Po down on top of him as the scroll rolls down the steps towards the river. Po gets thrown into a fireworks booth. As Tai Lung chases down the scroll, he turns back to see Po flying through the fireworks-filled sky. Po slams through Tai Lung and crashes into a rock wall. The scroll flies out of his hand and lands in the mouth of an ornamental rooftop dragon. He looks back at Tai Lung, who sees where the scroll has landed. Via the magic of cookie- vision, Po effortlessly scales the building. Tai Lung is shocked.

"The scroll has given him power. NOOOO!" shouted Tai Lung. He takes a giant leap and kicks the wall. The resulting shockwave collapses the building. Amazingly, Po skips across the falling roof tiles to reach the scroll in mid-air as Tai Lung leaps up behind him and unleashes a punishing blow that sends Po smashing into the ground. As Tai Lung lands, he delivers a final devastating punch. As the dust settles, Tai Lung is looming over Po in the impact crater.

"Finally... oh yes... the power of the Dragon Scroll... is mine!" said Tai Lung as he grabs for the scroll and opens it. His face falls. "It's NOTHING!" Po stirs and starts to get up.

"It's okay. I didn't get it the first time either." said Po.

"What?" asked Tai Lung in disbeleif.

"There is no secret ingredient. It's just you." Po answered as he got to his feet. Tai Lung snarls and lunges at Po.

"RRRAAAH!" roared Tai Lung

"AAAAGGGHH!" screamed Po as Tai Lung attacks Po's nerve points. But Po begins giggling. "Stop! Stop it! I'm gonna pee! Don't! Don't!" Tai Lung's nerve attack has no effect on Po. Frustrated, he delivers a double-fisted punch to Po's belly. The shockwave ripples through Po's entire body and Po's arms come back and strike Tai Lung, sending the leopard crashing back into a building. Po looks at his hands, amazed at what he just did. Tai Lung rises from the rubble and runs at Po again. But Po strikes back, using an unorthodox panda-style technique, even getting Tai Lung to chomp down on his own tail. Po gives Tai Lung a butt bump that sends him crashing into a building. Tai Lung emerges and attempts one more lunge at Po. But Po prepares... and Tai Lung is swiftly met by Po's IRON BELLY! He is launched into the air. Po waits... and waits... until finally, Tai Lung appears in the sky and crashes to the ground. Tai Lung is battered, but still defiant.

"You... can't defeat me. You're just a big, fat panda!" said Tai Lung. SCHWING! Po grabs Tai Lung's finger. Tai Lung's eyes go wide.

"I'm not a big, fat panda. I'm the big, fat panda." said Po as his pinky pops up. Tai Lung gasps.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold!" Tai Lung gasped as he knew the hold.

"Oh, you know this hold?" asked Po

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that." said Tai Lung not believing him.

"Nope. I figured it out." said Po as he flexes his pinky... "Skadoosh!"

**KA-THOOM!**

* * *

A mushroom cloud appears over the Valley, sweeping past the Furious Five and the fleeing villagers. Villagers emerge from hiding. Po walks out from the mist looking very much like the warrior from the opening dream.

"Look! The Dragon Warrior." said a villager. As he nears, we see that his hat is an upside down wok and his scarf is a torn apron. Villagers CHEER the Dragon Warrior. Po's Dad emerges from the crowd.

"That's my boy. That big, lovely kung fu warrior is my son!" said Mr. Ping.

"Thanks, Dad." said Po as he hugs his dad. The wok falls off Po's head and rolls on the ground until Mantis appears in frame and stops it. The rest of the Five are with him. Po takes notice. "Hey, guys."

"Master." said Tigress as she bows deeply and the others following her.

"Master." said The Furious Five and the ?

"Master?" asked Po but remembering "Master Shifu!" Po races toward the Jade Palace. He climbs the steps. Then more steps. Po arrives breathless at the Jade Palace. Shifu is still lying in the scroll room, his eyes closed. Po rushes to his side. "Master! Shifu! Shifu! Are you okay?" Shifu weakly opens his eyes.

"Po! You're alive! Or we're both dead." said Shifu darkly.

"No, Master, I didn't die. I defeated Tai Lung!" Po corrected him.

"You did?!" Shifu asked astonished. Shifu smiles and shakes his head in disbelief. "Wow. It is as Oogway foretold - You are the Dragon Warrior. You have brought peace to this Valley. And to me. Thank you. Thank you, Po. Thank you..." Shifu closes his eyes. He is still. Po starts freaking out.

"No! Master! No No No! Don't die, Shifu. Please..." Po pleaded.

"I'm not dying, you idiot- ah, Dragon Warrior. I'm simply at peace. Finally." said Shifu.

"Oh. So, um, I should...stop talking?" asked Po.

"If you can." Shifu answered. Po nods reverently as Shifu closes his eyes again. Master and pupil lie next to each other. The camera pulls up and back away from them. Po tries to remain still, but it's hard. He's about to say something, but he stops himself. He fidgets for a beat, then can't control himself any longer.

"Want to get something to eat?" Po asked his master.

"Yeah." Shifu answered.

Far out in a secluded area, two wolves carried another wolf to a bed. They laid him down and began an acupuncture treatment. They work on him for several hours till finally they see an improvement on the wolf.

"Well I never believed to see him again." said the first wolf.

"It looks like he is waking up" said the second wolf.

"What? Where am I?" asked the injured wolf.

"Welcome home General Kiba!" announced the first wolf.


End file.
